Penguiner Takes All
Plot The penguins are facing off against each other in games of capture-the-flag for training purposes. King Julien sees this and wants to become a part of the fun. Skipper won't let him and Julien taunts him into letting him play by calling him a chicken and mocking him. Skipper gives in and the penguins face off against the lemurs. The penguins bet their TV and Julien bets Mort. Skipper demands a rematch and the lemurs win again. This repeats many more times until the lemurs have every last one of the penguins possessions. Skipper figures out that the lemurs travel through the trees to get to the flag faster so he comes up with the idea of flying using jet packs to win and get all of their stuff back. Transcript Coming soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon *Link 1a *Link 1b *Link 2a (with Two Feet High and Rising) *Link 2b (with Two Feet High and Rising) Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'A purple flamethrower with orange flames on the side' - To fight for the flag in "Capture the flag". Options (given by Kowalski) Skipper asks for options, but Kowalski states that they lost his options clipboard to the lemurs two nights ago. 'Kowalski's Inventions' Jetpacks ''-- ''Built: to get to the flag faster then the Lemurs Success/Failure: Success Ability: to fly King Julien Saves The Day (None) Movie References/Parodies 'Winner Takes All '-- Title of episode. Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *There is a hot dog cart in the zoo in addition to the previously seen popcorn cart. *Rico's flamethrower has the power to melt steel. *There is a statue of a polar bear outside of one of the exhibits. This is Ted from The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper. *Skipper is shown reading something while he is eating. In previous episodes it was revealed that he doesn't know how to read the English language. *The original rewards for winning the game were respect, glory and a little swagger in your step. *Private refers to the TV as "telly". *Kowalski has an abacus that he uses to calculate things. *Dan from San Diego is going for the $50,000 on whatever game show was on the TV. *As the lemurs leave with the possessions, a hammer, flashlight, whiteboard, a flamethrower, a cup with curly straw, plunger and a bowling pin can all be seen among the goods. The fridge and TV leave as well. *There is a recliner in the penguins habitat by the table. everything in the room disappears, including the clock. On the table are a newspaper, flashlight, food bowl, 2 cups, Kowalski's computer, a screwdriver and a notepad with a pencil. There is a bomb on the shelf in the background. The next shot shows a microwave, two hats, a guitar, a foam finger, a cutout of a penguin, a bucket and a sack of food. The door even disappears. *There is a commercial for insurance on the TV. *The jet-packs are just a piece of wood strapped on as wings and soda bottles turned upside down and shaken to create a jet, strapped on with halves of tires. Goggles are worn as a safety precaution. *The carving of a lion on the pedestal is seen, revealing that the lemur exhibit was once the lion exhibit, inhabited by Alex. (ed: The Lemur Habitat was NEVER the Lion Habitat. Joey is in Alex's old Habitat. Maybe the zoo moved the pedestal.) Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases Quotes Photos Category:Episodes